Love of the Queen
I'm a nobody. That's why they chose me. They knew that if I went missing, no one would care, no one would notice. I'm a perfect guinea pig, weak but healthy, with no ties anywhere, easily restrained and could be kept indefinitely with no chance of a search party. And, a few other traits that he took interest in, those of which likely saved my life. You'll see what they are soon enough. It was summer, and I needed work if I was going to survive on my own after being kicked out of my parent's house. I had no qualifications, and the local stores weren't hiring. I was sitting at a local burger place looking at craigslist on my laptop when I saw it. "Clinical study, $3000 a week." I looked at my bank account and just messaged them, volunteering without another thought. I had three days left until I was going to sleep on the streets and have to beg, so my options were limited and I did what I had to do. So that's how I ended up strapped to a chair, with a creepy doctor filling a rather uncomfortably large syringe. His touch still haunts me to this day. The nurse watched as he took the needle and slid it in, injecting me with some kind of clear liquid I couldn't quite identify, his other hand gently holding my hand like a parent would hold their child's. Soft and gentle. I felt nothing, it was just a placebo. When I looked at the rack he took the vial from, I saw the others were purple, mine were the only clear ones. At the time, I was overjoyed, getting injected with saline by a creepy doctor for $3K a week for three months. He released me and allowed me to go home, so I went to a nearby hotel to sleep it off until the next day. I grabbed breakfast from a fast food place and drove back to the research facility; I walked in and he was just waiting there in his pure white lab coat, his jet black hair creating a stark contrast that I came to be comforted by. Days went by, and I got my payments on time. He kept giving me more and more injections, and his caring hand held mine every time. Then, a few weeks into the experiment I stopped on my way out to look at the others. I never did before because he was always there waiting for me, regardless of how many were there, just smiling in the doorway. "Purity!" he always cried, "Come in, come in, I've been waiting for you." Like clockwork, it was always the same thing, and he told me to just come back tomorrow at the same time, appointments were unnecessary. Anyways, where was I? Right right, them. The people in the waiting room, the ones I always ignored like they were the homeless you see on the side of the road. I wish I never looked, I wish I was just content with the money, and his touch, but I wasn't. I just had to look at them. They were all staring at me blankly, every single one of them. I froze in place and stared back at them, and I felt the same feeling you get when you make a grand realization but my mind was blank. I felt scared, so my killer instincts took over; unfortunately, those instincts were to back into the room again, right into his arms. His gentle caring arms wrapped around me, and I held onto them while everyone stared through the doorway. I yelled at them to turn around, and they did, without a second thought. I quickly regained my composure and removed myself from his arms. I left hastily without missing a beat. Not even apologizing for the outburst towards those, those freaks. I went to the nearest bar, took out my fake ID, and walked up to the bouncer. "Come right in," he told me, he didn't even check it. It became the new structure to my life. Wake up, get breakfast, get the injection, and get a drink. Everyone looked happy to see me when I walked into places, at least; I guess this is what being a regular is like. I just got my bi-weekly payment, and I was walking out of the bank with 600 dollars. I was going to go buy some nicer clothes to wear at a nearby store. On my way, a man came up to me, pulled out a gun, and told me to hand over the purse. So I froze, and then began backing away. He cocked it and I immediately screamed at him, "Turn around!". It was stupid, I know. But it worked last time. Needless to say he just gave me a look of confusion before his eyes widened, and he started running. I was in a stupor as I tried to figure out what happened. The answer came in the form of a hand on my shoulder, and when I spun around, I saw him, the doctor. "Are you okay, Purity?" he asked in a concerned voice. I was past trying to get him to use my real name, so I just answered back. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Where did you come from?" With his ever happy demeanor, and ever disarming tone, "I was just leaving the store when I saw him trying to rob you." I nodded and looked down, I couldn't look him in the eye anymore for some reason, it's been like that for a while. After that I headed off to the store while he just stood and smiled, before turning back into the store he was supposedly just leaving. Thursday, July 6th. They wouldn't even look in my direction anymore. They looked afraid of me when I walked in, and I felt a twinge of hatred as I headed into his room. I was strapped into the chair, and saw him pull out a pink vial. At first I was confused, but I didn't question it. He'd never hurt me, would he? He hasn't yet, he even protected me from the mugger. I'd be fine, I reassured myself. After the injection I passed out. I woke up eventually, in a concrete room with a queen-sized bed, some paintings, a bathroom; if it wasn't for all the gray I'd have thought it was a nice hotel. I saw a bag of toiletries, and some snacks, makeup, and a few other things. I grabbed the snacks and went to the door, trying it. It was unlocked. As I cracked it open, and looked outside, I saw nothing but concrete corridors broken up only by doorways and a left turn at the end. I slowly exited the room and looked to the other side. It was a metal blast door, no way I was opening that. Where the hell was I? A fallout shelter? I pushed it to the back of my mind as I started trying the doors, which were of course locked. I then went ahead and tried the turn, and saw even more doors, and another turn. I didn't even try them as I walked, looking for wherever he was. I knew he was here. Finally, after an hour of exploring, I found a room with a window, I snuck up to it, and looked in, and saw him. I sighed in relief as I knocked, before my heart sunk. What was I doing? He's the reason I'm here, I'm sending myself back to a cage. I started to run but I heard his voice, "Purity, stop. The door is unlocked, come in." I felt myself frozen again, like always. I always freeze for some reason. I'm a coward. I opened the door and walked in and looked at him and his stupid smile. "Did I get the right makeup? It was hard to find the right shades with you being so beautifully pale, my love." I started to speak, but I had nothing to say. My eyes were like saucers as I began to back away. "Purity. Where are you going?" I wanted to curse him out, but I saw the gun on his desk, and decided I'd act docile for now. Plus, I don't know if he has guards somewhere. "N-nowhere, sir," I managed to spit out, taking a seat in the room full of monitors. I looked at them and realized they went to the rooms. Experiments 1-30 were full of monstrous creations, becoming increasingly worse as the numbers went down. Then there was the empty room called Purity 3. Mine presumably. I always loved how he labeled where everything was and went, nothing ever becomes lost. I felt a wave of euphoria wash over me as his hand laid on my shoulder, I pulled away in a mixture of fear and embarrassment. At the time, I thought it was strange I'd feel embarrassed in a time like this, but it made sense later on. My plan of docility was broken as I felt an unreasonable amount of fear. "What the fuck? What is all this? Is this what you're going to do to me?" I began to hyper ventilate as I reached for the gun, but a single word stopped me. "Stop," he said. "You're safe here. I'll keep you safe." It was like a rush of guilt came through me, and I moved away from it. I smiled, and nodded as I looked up at him, into his beautiful gray eyes, and sat back down. The drugs had taken full effect, and mixed with my feelings of hopelessness, I gave in and let him win. I was so fearful, such a weak-willed person, I would never do anything to put a stop to him. Besides, he said he'd protect me, right? He wouldn't do what he did to them. "Good girl, Purity," he said, pausing before continuing, "I'm glad you came to your senses. I'd hate for you to end up like one and two. At the time, I was confused, but now I'm glad I was being good. They lived in agony now, forced to do the things they do. I'm so glad I came to my senses for him. He sat back and looked at the screens his arm wrapping around me as he spoke. "Do you want to know why they listened to you?" To which I simply nodded in response. "Because of the injections. You're the designated Purity of the project, you give off pheromones that make them see you kind of like a queen ant. Of course, a certain amount of... Mental degradation occurs as a side effect, so I can't be the one to be the controller, you understand," he finished. I then realized why I never saw them get up and walk around, they were probably bound until I walked in, so that they could be dazed by my scent before being released after I was done. I sat there, holding onto him as I processed it all; he handed me a fucking lollipop and sat back in his chair, pulling me onto him, and that's where I'll end it. Things happened, days went by, the thought of escaping left my mind completely, and the experiments grew and evolved until the latest batch stayed completely human-looking and acting. I helped him throughout it all, by becoming his assistant. And he taught me how to be a doctor, how to patch up their wounds when they cured and diagnose diseases. I was a doctor in all but title by the time all the rooms were filled with his 9th generation. I trained them what to say and do once they were released, and we let them go to start on the next batch. They seemed reluctant to leave me, but I reassured them I'd eventually come back to them, to lead them. I knew it was a lie, I would be 30 before we had the minimum number of subjects for it to become self sustainable. It was fine though, I was happy helping him, my owner. At that point, I was allowed to have internet access in my room, and that's how I ended up here, typing it all out. Turns out, the clear liquid was to increase my docility and reduce willpower, as well as 'programming' my body to release the right pheromones. The pink one was just bonding chemicals. So I'd imprint on him since he'd be the first person I'd see in my terrified state. Anyways, I assure you, it's worth the money. If you ever see our little study, sign up and enjoy the pay. At this point, it's almost completely harmless. However, I should tell you, that if you're given a clear one, it's poisoned. And if the poison doesn't kill you, I will, for you trying to take my place. He let me spruce up the new place we live, now instead of grey it's a nice clean white, with my room being a pleasant pink. It's so roomy here compared to the initial space, thanks to the 20% tithe from the subject's paychecks, we could afford a 100 room complex that's basically an underground hotel. If you end up here, I do recommend the frozen yogurt machine I talked him into getting. Also, make sure not to get violent. Cooperative subjects are allowed to roam free in the facility and can even earn extra fun stuff from the commissary if you take up a job within the facility. I can't wait to meet you; he's started letting me perform my experiments on a few subjects at a time, and I've made amazing breakthroughs using CRISPR. Night vision, enhanced hearing, claws, extra teeth, pink blood; I have full reign down here, and no matter what I do to them, the subjects just smile and accept it, my good little drones. Sometimes, I even keep a couple in my quarters as guards. Wouldn't that be fun? Becoming the Queen's personal servant? And being enhanced past what any normal human could be? My drones always tell me how much they enjoy the experiments, I bet you'd enjoy them too. I'm sorry about my poor writing quality, the language centers were hit the most by the chemicals, when I'm with the drones I usually just speak non verbally with body language and pheromones. Regardless, I'll be posting about my own experiments soon enough; hopefully, it'll encourage some of you to join us, just make sure to burn your bridges before you go. We wouldn't want anyone looking for you, would we? In fact, I might just come to you with the offer myself, I've been given the go ahead to do risky things; we have enough of the population in the city susceptible to me that the jury wouldn't convict me. Plus, I don't think he's in a position to argue after I made sure he'd always love me, the new treatment works wonders. I hope you love me as much as the others, I hate having to put down my drones, my love. So please, don't struggle too much. Okay? You'll do that for me, right? I love you my little drone, and I promise to protect you, I promise. Category:Science Category:Hospitals